Worlds Collide
by GottaLoveTen
Summary: Her name is Kitty. She is nothing special. She just sits in her house and babysits for the snotty and rude Wood's next door. Her best friend is Anna, but she is to busy with her boyfriend. Kitty is alone, and she wants to keep it that way. Time starts to slow down, but is she the only one who notices? What happens when strong-headed, sarcastic Kitty meets the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Oh my gosh, this is my first fan fiction! I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm losing control, and I think I like it! No, I don't own Doctor Who ;-; ICRY.**

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I heard a constant beeping in my ears. My lord, it's loud. I'm sprawled across my bed as I looked to my left. Stupid alarm clock. I tried to turn it off but I ended up shoving it off my nightstand. It was silent, finally I had peace.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!'

"God save me!" I yelled at the ceiling. I hopped up and reached down to my alarm clock and put it back on the nightstand, turning it off. When that was taken care of, I walked over to my closet. My room wasn't that big. It held a queen size bed, a built in closet, a dresser with a chair, and a mirror above it. Its walls were a deep blue that calmed me when I needed to be.

I staggered over to the chair and stifled a yawn. That was when it happened. I looked in the mirror and I scared myself. I had circles under my eyes and my brown hair was thrown in every direction. "I look like I'm back from the dead."

'RING, RING, RING!'

"Shut up!" I groaned.

'RING, RING, RING!"

"SHUT UP!"

'RING, RING, RING!'

I snatched up my phone. Anna, I should have known. "Do you realize what TIME it is?!"

"Um… Kitty, it's two in the afternoon."

"Exactly! I just got up!"

"There's no rest for the wicked." She teased.

"Watch it." I said in a playful scolding tone.

"You're the one who told me to call you! You said to call you at two to remind you that you have ten minutes until you go to babysit the Wood's twins."

"Oh. Why would I volunteer for those two scrawny little brats?" No offense to them, but the only thing that those two twins liked about me is how much I could get ticked off.

"I don't know, but I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye." I hung up. Better get ready.

I combed down my knotty brown hair so that it looked so straight and neat, you would never have pictured it looking like the way it did. I chose black skinny jeans, a white flowing shirt with black flats and a pink (fake) leather jacket.

Luckily, the Woods lived a couple seconds away from me. Literally, they were the house on the right of mine. I got up to the door and took a deep breath. The Woods were unbelievably snotty and rude. They hated thing when things didn't do their way. Then, like the universe wasn't done laughing at my pathetic life, the added two more boys to the family. I think they are ten now. The thing is, their parents don't care what they do, and they just come up with an excuse to not get them in trouble. "There little angels." They say. Of course, they have a little rat… I mean Chihuahua. Same thing, right? Every night he starts randomly barking and it's getting on my nerves.

I knocked on the door and was answered by Mrs. Wood. She was wearing a light blue dress, light blue heels, and pearls. "You're late." She said as she held up her nose, looking at me like she was disgusted.

"My alarm clock had other ideas than letting me get here on time." I joked, trying to light up the mood, only because if I didn't, I would slap her.

"Well you should know how to set your alarm, for god sakes you're twenty three. It's ridiculous. Richard!"

Her husband walked up wearing his dress pants and a blue sweater, matching his wife's dress. "Ah," he said as he saw me, "There you are. You're late, 10 dollars off your payment."

They walked past me, and I cautiously walked in. Let the fun begin.

**I know, we haven't reached the Doctor yet, but bear with me! You will see him in a couple chapters! Now start asking yourself: **

**How do they meet?**

**Why?**

**Under what circumstances?**

**Will they travel together?**

**I'm not telling! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I know you are probably thinking, oh this chapter is to short, and oh this doesn't look like this will be a good story. It will! I promise, cross my hearts! I will try to upload the next chapter soon, but school work first! (Not really.)**

**Till Next Chapter! Katy (It's Natalie.) P.S. If you read my profile, then you would understand the Katy/Natalie thing.**


	2. The Woods Better Run

** Hello again! I know that the last chapter was really short, but I tried to make this a little longer. Only maybe… one or two more chapters until we meet the Doctor! Yay!**

PREVIOUSLY-

Kitty walked into the house. Let the fun begin.

"Boys? It's me Kitty, I'm here to watch you guys while your parents are out." Silence. "Boys?"

An annoying, unforgettable laughter rang in the air. It was them. I quickly scanned the room from my viewpoint, just past the door. There was a staircase on the right of the room, going to upstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a entryway that led into the living room/dining room/kitchen. That I remember from the last time I was here.

I still remember when they ambushed me with Nerf guns. Oh, that was not fun. On the left side of this room, there was another entryway that went into a hallway, which held a closet, a bathroom, and an office.

"Hey, I'm not playing around with you guys this time. Are you upstairs?" she couldn't see the upstairs, because it was to dark to see anything. She saw something topple down the stairs and land at her feet. She picked it up and saw that it was a small stone, with a small scroll of paper tied on with string.

It read: HELLO AGAIN, KITTY GATES. ARE YOU READY FOR SOME FUN?

She gulped. If they were up to trouble, _and _they gave her a warning _first_, that means that this will not end well. "Relax Kitty, your only babysitting for three hours."

"Kitty is weird, Kitty talks to herself." One of them called.

"Listen, I don't want to be ambushed or anything please! Can we just have a truce? You don't have to be so dramatic!" she looked around wearily. She caught sign of one of them, Derek, I think. They are twins! He was in the archways that lead to the living room/dining room/kitchen, "There you are!" I charged after him and he ran. He ran outside the sliding glass door windows, and I followed him.

Bad mistake. He looped around, went inside the house and locked the door, and I saw the other little monkey, Devin come out. "What are you going to do, huh? I'm outside and your inside! You can't reach me!"

The boys just smirked when Devin spoke. "Look at the time." He mouthed, pointing to the clock in the kitchen.

"It's two twenty five so what?" Then realization came to her. "Oh no! Don't you dare! Let me in!"

The Woods were always organized, _always_. Even with… with… the sprinkler timers. Just as the thought came across her mind, she screamed when a freezing sensation came over me, and I realized, the sprinklers just turned on, and I couldn't stop them.

I quickly ran around the yard trying to find a spot that wasn't getting soaked, much unlike her, whom was soaked to the bone. She looked over to the boys, who were laughing, and then something strange happened.

They froze. Not like shock frozen, but frozen. They were still in the position where they originally were, laughing their butts off. Kitty's eyes widened when she realized that the sprinklers stopped, and so had the water, the water was hanging in mid-air. She slowly reached out and touched one drop, and the drop quickly fell to the ground. "What the heck is going on here?!"

Right after she had said those words, everything went into motion again, like pausing and playing a movie. She looked at the boys, who were still laughing their butts off, and she definitely felt the sprinklers showering over her again. She backed up, scared.

She almost tripped on something, but remained to keep her balance. Kitty looked at the object, and it was a food bowl. Not just any food bowl, the _rat's_ food bowl. It didn't actually read Rat, it read Fluffy. That thing they call a Chihuahua is many things, but not fluffy. She heard a low growl from the doghouse that happened to be next to the bowl.

A small and underestimated creature slowly walked, out looking really mad. He turned to me with his demon eyes that bored right through me and into my soul. "There boy. It's okay, it's alright, please don't hurt me."

For a second, she could have sworn that the rat smirked. She didn't have much time to think about it though, because it suddenly sprang into action and sprang at me. I screamed and ran for my life. I heard the boys laugh even louder.

After a minute, I was slowing down. I was tired, wet, and cold. Finally, the little vermin caught up to me and attached its mouth to my hand. I let a yelp of pain when he sunk his fangs into my skin. "Ow!"

I flung the beast off my hand, and it ran into his little house. I took out my cell phone and called the Woods, ready to kick the little ungrateful snobs in the arse.

I heard a car horn honk, and a car door shut. Yes! They were finally here! The boy's eyes widened and they quickly unlocked it and I stormed in, face red with fury.

I heard someone slam the front door and stomp into the room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Wood. Mrs. Wood looked at me and took in my appearance. I was soaked, shivering, and I had blood on my right hand from that darn man-eating monster they call a dog.

"What have you done?" she asked. The thing is, she didn't direct the question to her "angels" she directed it to me.

"What have I done?! It was your little twerps who locked me out."

"What do you mean?" she said, grabbing the twins and pushing them behind her, as though expecting I would lash out and eat them.

"They tricked me into going outside, while the sprinklers were on, and then your rat-thing came out and chased me for a good minute or two, and then bit me on the hand!" I raised my hand to show the bite mark and how much blood it was producing.

"Clearly I can't trust you."

"What?"

"You can't even take care of children." She then whispered to her children. "She got it from her parents, they can't even stay alive long enough to raise her."

I literally felt the blood boiling in my veins. "Well, Mrs. Wood. I HAVE TO SAY, I HAVE NEVER MET A MORE IGNORANT, SELFISH, SNOTTY, FAMILY IN MY LIFE!" I pushed past them, ringing out my clothes, hoping to get their house as wet as possible, so they had to clean it up. Without a second glance I opened the door, and slammed it so hard, the house shook.

I walked to my house with tears in my eyes. How dare she talk about my parents? It was a car accident, it wasn't their fault. She heard a car approaching, and some one honked their horn. I turned around to face Anna and her boyfriend Zach in his truck. Anna was driving, and she pulled up next to me.

"What happened to you?" she asked, amused.

**OOOOHHHHHH GIRL! We just got some fury from Kitty right there! The only hint I'll give you about next chapter is we will get a little fury from Anna. I know, this still seems like a really bad and cheesy story, but thats because the Doctor isn't in it yet. Don't worry though! One more chapter, and then the Doctor is in!**

**Till Next Chapter! -Natalie**


	3. Strange

**Hey guys! This is already my third chapter! Well, they are kind of short, but that's okay. I have to explain two things real quick. One, I'm sorry if I change the point of view from Kitty to a narrator, I was kind of dosing off at that point. Right now its 7:57, and I know that's early, but I had a sleepover at my friend's house and I used her kindle to read fan fictions until 4:30 in the morning, no joke. I know you probably don't want to hear about my life anymore, so let's get on with the story!**

PREVIOUSLY-

Anna and her boyfriend pulled up next to what she thought to be Kitty,

who looked soaking wet. "What happened to you?" she said amused, not seeing small

traces of blood on her hand.

After I convinced Anna and her boyfriend, Zach, to come inside, because it was freezing, I explained everything, except the time freeze thing, they would think I was crazy. Zach went to get me some coffee and a towel while Anna ranted about the Woods.

"I mean, I knew they were ridiculous, but if they let this pass… you should sue them."

"What? Listen, Anna, I know what they did was ridiculous, but I wouldn't go as far as me walking up to their door and saying 'Hey, I hate your kids, I hate your rat-dog, oh yeah, and on top of it, I hate you, and I'm going to sue you, so eat it you self centered witch!"

"Yeah!" Anna stated as if it was obvious.

"Well, their dog did bite you." Said Zach as he entered the room. He handed her a towel and a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

He flashed me a smile that said 'You're welcome'. He reached into his pocket and brought a medical wrap. "This is really all you had. Do you have any tape?"

Anna walked across the room to my desk and tossed the tape at him, and he caught it. "You know me so well." I said.

I was sitting in my bed, Anna was pacing around my room, and Zach was wrapping up the rat's mark. "I'm serious Kitty, if you don't sue them, I will."

"It's not your case to take Anna, I won't sue them. I think I will just move or something."

Anna looked like she wanted to say something more, but she didn't. "Hey Kitty, why don't you come to Zach's water polo game tomorrow? It's at the high school, but we can pick you up."

"Okay." I agreed. "What time will you pick me up?"

"11:30 so don't be late!"

"I won't!"

When I sat down in my bed that night, all I thought about was when- what I assumed- when time froze. I could have been my imagination, but not something as extreme as that. I'll think about it later, and with that I slowly went to sleep.

I woke up to my usual 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' I picked up my alarm clock, went to the window, opened the window, and threw my alarm out into the Wood's backyard. "I hope your rat dog eats that!" All that scrawny little thing did was bark and bark and bark ALL night long.

It was only six in the morning so I went to go get dressed. This time I chose black skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strapped shirt, and a TARDIS blue (fake) leather jacket. Yes, I said TARDIS. Yes, I watch Doctor Who, and most people call me a nerd or a geek, but I'm okay with that, I'm proud.

I combed my hair down, and went downstairs to get some cereal.

The Woods and I have the same layout, but upstairs I have one bedroom and one bathroom. The Woods have three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

When I was done, I started to rinse my bowl. I looked up at the sky from the little window above the sink. Looks like it's going to be a good day. Then, I noticed something weird. I turned on the sink, but it wasn't running. I looked at it, expecting that it would be a plumbing problem, but it wasn't. The water was running, but it was only two inches out of the faucet… and it stayed that way. "What?"

I was about to take a closer look, when it started moving again. "I've watched too much TV, so I'll… just… watch some more. To prove that I'm just imagining it, and how impossible this situation is. I'm probably just tired."

I walked over to the couch, with my hand on my forehead, and picked up the remote. I went on Netflix, and put on 'The Runaway Bride'. That is, and will always be my favorite episode. I love Donna in that episode, and I was so sad when she said no to be his companion, but its okay because she will be later. "What I wouldn't do for a British accent."

When I heard Anna knock on my door, I turned the TV off and opened the door. "Hey, Anna."

"Wow. I'm surprised that you are actually up."

"I woke up at six, thank you very much." Her eyes widened. "I wanted to watch a little Doctor Who before I left."

Her shocked face turned into a smirk. "Haven't you seen every episode, like fifty times?"

"Twelve." I muttered.

"Anyways," she said as though she didn't hear me, "Zach and I knew you were having a bad day yesterday, so we got you this." She handed me what looked like an i-phone case. "Turn it over."

Right when I turned it over I squealed and hugged Anna. It was a TARDIS. "BEST. FRIEND. EVER!"

** Rule 1: The Doctor lies. Rule 1.5: Natalie lies.**

** Unfortunately, the Doctor is not in here like I promised, but that is okay, because he will be in the next one, I bet my TARDIS on it. Thank you to megadethfangirl for reviewing! I like reviews! And my birthday is on October 4****th****! Yay!**


	4. Time Gets Frozen

** AAAHHH! I'm sorry I took so long. I'm busy doing makeup work for all my classes because I was out sick and I also had a book report. I'm so excited today because I'm going to an 80's party! I love getting dressed up. Anyways, here is chapter 4!**

PREVIOUSLY

I flipped over the phone case to see the TARDIS. I squealed and hugged

Anna as hard as I could.

Once Anna got out of my bone crushing hug, I slipped on the case and walked over to Zach's truck with her.

I got in the back, and Anna hopped in the front. "Like our little present?" he chuckled.

"No, I hated it." I said sarcastically, making the couple laugh.

The drive to the high school wasn't that long, but I would have hated to walk. And before you ask no, we didn't go to the high school. Besides, I'm twenty three remember? Zach parked right up front, so all we had to do was walk around the side of the school and behind the tennis court.

Even though we didn't go to this school presently, Zach, Anna, and I went her when we were in high school. Also, Zach knew how to get to the pool because his team is just for our small little town, and they didn't have a lot of money so they used the school's pool.

When we got to the pool, which was outside, Zach parted ways with us to go warm up with the rest of his team. Anna and I, on the other hand, went to the small set of bleachers for the 'Home' team. There were two sets of bleacher on each side of the pool, one 'Home' and one 'Away'.

For about half an hour me and Anna talked about what I was planning to do with my life now when they blew the whistle, starting the game.

You would think water polo would be slow, but really it is a quick moving game. A lot of people showed up, cheering on their relatives or friends. There was only a couple minutes left in the game. Zach finally got the ball and had a perfect shot. He was about to throw the ball when… he froze.

"What are you doing Zach?! Throw the ball!" Then I realized that no one else was moving or speaking. "Oh, not again. Come on Kitty. This is just your imagination."

I looked at the timer for proof, but saw that it was frozen to. "Time has frozen. Time has frozen! What I wouldn't do for the Doctor right now." Just like a chain reaction, in a flash I felt tingling over my body, and I screwed my eyes shut, due to all the flashing memories playing in my mind.

_FLASH_

"Honey, dad and I are going shopping. We will be back in a couple of minutes, okay?" her mother said looking at her frail, six year old daughter.

She nodded, and continued to play with her dolls in her room.

Her mother left, and a few minutes later, she heard a deafening _crunch_ and _bang_.

She dropped her dolls and ran outside.

_FLASH_

"Hello there. This is Sunny Side Orphanage. You will be living here until we find you a suitable couple to take care of you. Just think of it as a big sleepover." A young, fashionable woman said, leaning over her.

The little girl just nodded in response.

_FLASH_

"We'd love too take care of her." Said a man.

"A great addition to the family." His wife agreed.

_FLASH_

"This is where you'll be living now." Said the woman, as the car pulled up to a large two-story house.

_FLASH_

"Ready for your first day of school?" asked her new father. She nodded and her father gave her a huge hug and she walked off.

_FLASH_

"New girl! New girl!" all the kids whispered as she walked in.

"Shut up and leave her alone." Said a voice. Another girl walked up, dragging a boy behind her by his sleeve. "Hi! I'm Anna, and this is Zach. He's sensitive."

"Am not!" he said and Kitty chuckled. She had a feeling she would like these two.

_FLASH_

Right after Kitty finished her home work, her phone rang. The theme song of Doctor Who filled her mind. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Kitty you will never believe what just happened!" said an excited Anna.

"What?"

"Zach asked me to the movies!"

"Now way! Tell me everything!"

_FLASH_

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were sliding down my face and I screamed. Suddenly, it all stopped. I looked around; this looks familiar, now from what?

Then I heard a voice. "What?" Oh. My. Gosh. I turned around to see a confused David Tennant, and I looked to my side to see the same expression on Katherine Tate.

Katherine made a small noise.

"What?" David repeated.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"But…"

David was cut off by her. "Where am I?"

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell is this place?!"

"What?!"

**YEAH! David Tennant will always be my Doctor. I am so excited! I think Donna is my favorite companion because of the way she acts around the Doctor. I want to say thanks to K-star and TimeLadyHope for reviewing!**

**Till next chapter! Natalie**


	5. The Runaway Bride Part 1

** Hi! So excited for this chapter! I don't own Doctor Who ICRY ;-; I'm going to stop previously because I'm lazy.**

I expected the theme music to come but it never did. But that means… am I in the whoniverse? That's impossible. I'll just play along, see what happens.

"You can't do that, I wasn't even…" he looked up and down the console. "I was in flight! That is… that is physically impossible. How did you…"

"Tell me where I am." I chuckled. For the first time, Donna noticed me. "You think this is funny?"

"No. It's hilarious." I muttered the last bit.

She turned back to him. "I demand you tell me right now where am I?!" she said looking around.

"Inside the TARDIS." I said. Oops.

The Doctor looked at me. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

"What?" Donna said, breaking his focus on me. I made a mental note to thank her for that later. That would have been awkward to explain.

"The TARDIS." He said, getting irritated. He started walking around the console flicking switches and pressing buttons.

"What?"

"The TARDIS!"

"The WHAT?!"

"It's called the TARDIS." I said, seeing him getting even more frustrated.

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!"

"It is called the TARDIS, Donna." Oops, I slipped again.

"How do you know my name?" Donna asked.

"Uh… lucky guess?" I said.

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor asked, leaning over the console.

"Well, obviously when you KIDNAPPED US!"

"Who are us?" I asked.

She looked at me, "You and me, he kidnapped us."

"Oh." That was all I could say at that moment.

The Doctor looked at Donna, trying to figure out what was happening. I could tell he was getting frustrated, because he doesn't know how we got here.

"Who was it?" Donna asked. "Who's paying you?" the Doctor slowly moved towards us. "Is it Nerys? Oh my god, she finally got me back. I don't know what she's got to do with it." She points at me. "This has Nerys written all over it!"

"Who the hell is Nerys?" asked the Doctor asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your best friend." Replied Donna.

"It- it's not Nerys, Donna." I said, just to be ignored.

"Hold on, wait a minute, what are you dressed like that for?"

I could not miss this opportunity. "She's going ten-pin bowling!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"What do you think, dumbo?! I was halfway up the isle!" At this point the Doctor was frantically running around the console, trying to figure out how this happened. "I've waited all my life for this!" She started following him. "I was just seconds away and then you… I don't know you DRUGGED me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" The Doctor retorted, now on the other side of the console.

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, including her! As soon as he is my husband we're gonna sue the living backside off ya'!" When the Doctor was distracted with some settings on the TARDIS, Donna spotted the doors and ran towards them.

Remembering this episode by heart, I ran over with her. "Donna, don't!"

The Doctor looked over and said, "No! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't!"

When I arrived at her side she opened the double door and saw deep space. I looked at it in awe. This looks a lot more real than on the TV. I looked at poor Donna, who was confused and scared. I put my hand on her shoulder in comfort.

The Doctor slowly walked over and said, "You're in space. Outer space." I felt like turning to the left and crush him in the biggest hug ever, but I resisted. It was really hard when I felt his arm brush against mine. "This is my…"

"Space ship?" I played dumb.

He must have figured that out because he gave me a strange look and said, "Yeah. It's called the TARDIS."

"How are we breathing?" Donna asked, shocked.

"The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Your Donna, according to her. May I ask her's name?"

"Kitty."

"Humans?"

"Last time I checked." I said cheerily.

"Yeah." Was Donna's response. "Is that optional?"

"Well it is with me." He said casually.

Donna looked him up and down, and returned her view back to space. "You're an alien?"

"Yeah." I just then noticed how much 'yeah' is used in this episode.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Was all poor Donna could say.

Before the Doctor could, I reached forward and shut them. The Doctor ran back to the console area saying, "I don't understand it, and I understand everything, this… this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS, and transport itself inside." God I love his lisp. He went to the side of his ship and grabbed a strange tool. "Must be… something else…" He looked through the tool with his right eye and examined me first, and then Donna, inches away from our faces. "Some sort of sanatonic connection, something in the temporal field, maybe something pulling you into the chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA with the interior matrix," he pulled the tool away, "Maybe a genetic sam…"

He got cut off when Donna slapped him. I laughed; it was much funnier in person. "What was THAT for?" he asked, glaring at both of us. He glared at Donna for slapping him and glared at me for laughing.

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!"

This was going to be fun. But… how did I get here, and how do I get back? Is it a dream? If it isn't, do I want to go back?

**YAY! This may not seem like much, but it took forever because I'm pausing and playing this on YouTube, listening to every line and watching every move! Although, I admit, it is fun. I'll try to make them longer, but that means you have to wait longer. Please review! I like to hear what you have to say! It really means a lot and I get writing tips from you! I know, Kitty doesn't get a big part in this, but she will. It's really hard to fit a new OC into such an active episode.**

** Till next chapter! -Natalie**


End file.
